


Froot Loops

by soundoutz



Category: HINAPIA (Band), PRISTIN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, kpop, lol suffer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 21:23:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20453765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soundoutz/pseuds/soundoutz
Summary: Kyungwon gets an odd request from Siyeon in the middle of the night.





	Froot Loops

The sound of a Girls’ Generation song is what made Kyungwon wake with a start. She put a hand over her beating heart and sat up. Her spine cracked as she moved, and her head felt foggy. She had been ripped out of a nice dream where she and her dog were sharing a chocolate croissant at a bakery, so whoever was calling _better_ have a good reason.

She slowly reached for her phone and brought it to her ear, silencing “Run Devil Run” and inviting yet another demonic voice into her ears.

“What the fuck is UP, my dude?”

Kyungwon yawned and let her eyes roll. If she had done so in front of the caller, she surely would have gotten a slap to the arm. “What’s going on, Siyeon?”

“Well, am I glad I called! I think you are the perfect person for this mission of mine,” came the oh-so-recognizable loud voice from the other end. “Can you come over?”

Kyungwon rubbed her eyes with her unoccupied hand. “What, like… now? Siyeon, it’s…” she pulled her phone away and checked the screen, groaning as she did so. “It’s four in the morning. Can I come later?”

“Nope! It’s now or never. Here are your choices: you obey my commands and come visit, or you go back to sleep and risk losing your title as my best friend.” A cackle sounded through the phone, making Kyungwon pull the device away and groan. “Anyways, are you coming over or what?”

The older girl sighed at the words, although her stomach twisted at the thought that Siyeon wasn’t just pulling her leg and something was wrong. She kicked the covers off dreadfully. “I’ll be over in ten minutes.”

“Nice. Bye!” immediately after Siyeon’s curt voice came through, the line went dead.

Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, Kyungwon lugged herself out of bed and trudged over to the wall to turn on the light. It was _way_ too early to be awake, let alone be leaving the house. 

As much as this was true, however, Kyungwon couldn’t help but comply to as many of Siyeon’s wishes as she could. Ever since middle school the duo did everything together. Kyungwon would gladly do anything for the more aggressive and tinier of the pair, and it made her smile knowing that Siyeon felt the same way. Hopefully.

She put on one of her favourite sweatshirts and a random pair of leggings she found, not caring if they matched. It was way too early: if Siyeon complained about Kyungwon’s fashion sense, she was getting a punch in the shoulder.

Clumsily, she wandered through her empty apartment, flicking the lights on as she moved through the rooms. Kongie was asleep in her bed, seeming to ignore any noise her owner was making.

Kyungwon grabbed her keys and left her apartment, shivering as the chilly morning air hit her cheeks. The sun wasn’t even close to rising - not for another few hours at least - and as a result next to no one on her block was awake. The roads were eerily quiet, and Kyungwon stepped on the gas just a bit extra so she could be in the comfort of Siyeon’s home as quickly as possible.

Pulling up to the tiny house was something she was quite used to at this point in her life. She raised her knuckles to the door and tapped the wood lightly. Normally she would just find the spare key, open the door, and wander in, but it was, after all, nearing 4:30 in the morning, and she didn’t want to startle Siyeon’s parents by the sound of someone entering their house.

The rapid sound of feet pattering made its way closer to the door. Then, with great gusto, the door was flung open, revealing Siyeon in all her vexatious glory.

“Hi!” she said, her voice nearing a yell. Obviously, her parents were the least of her worries. “Took you long enough. Did you get lost along the way?”

“What?” Kyungwon said, cringing at the way her best friend’s speech echoed through the quiet street. She’s _so loud_. “No. You woke me out of a dead sleep.” she said, pouting a little for emphasis.

Siyeon didn’t seem fazed, rolling her eyes and stepping back into the house. “Yeah, yeah, whatever. At least you didn’t go back to bed - I was ready to remove you from the favourites section in my phone if you didn’t show up.” she turned around, swiftly walking away. Kyungwon blinked and quickly followed, shutting the door quietly behind her.

“That’s so _mean_, Siyeon,” she said, mindful of the noise she was making as she kicked off her shoes in the doorway. “You’re such a bully.”

“I bully you about as much as you bully me.” Siyeon retorted, her voice had risen to a shout so she could be heard. “I mean, just a few days ago you called me a little bitch because I prefer cats over dogs.”

Kyungwon’s eyes widened at the loud noises - she _really_ didn’t want to be a nuisance to Siyeon’s family - but shook it off and followed Siyeon’s voice.

“It’s because you _are_ a little bitch sometimes, Siyeon. Not just because of your pet preference.” Kyungwon commented, standing in the door frame of the room and watching.

Siyeon was in the small kitchen, opening and closing cupboards exasperatedly. Kyungwon made a confused face and sat at the island in the center of the room, watching her best friend with quirked eyebrows.

“Duh, I know that. I’m just saying that it was mean of you to point it out.” Siyeon looked over her shoulder for a brief moment to shoot her a glare before continuing her scavenging. 

She kind of resembles a raccoon, Kyungwon thought briefly. A raccoon shuffling through trash cans for scraps of food - except this raccoon was 5’5” and was mumbling to herself like a madman.

Kyungwon made herself at home, kicking her foot on another chair and tossing her keys and phone on the table. “So… your parents aren’t here, then?” She said, breaking the silence that had fallen.

Without turning her head, Siyeon replied. “Business trip. They’ll be gone until the 30th.”

Kyungwon frowned. “Seriously? Siyeon, it’s the 2nd today.”

The smaller girl’s shoulders rose to a shrug, her face still hidden from Kyungwon’s view. “Oh well. Not like I can do anything ‘bout it.” Her voice took on a more melancholic shade, making Kyungwon regret even mentioning the topic.

While she continued doing… whatever she was doing… Kyungwon felt her mood drop a little.

Siyeon’s parents were always extremely busy. Being an only child and not having any nearby family, it wasn’t unheard of for the girl to be alone for weeks on end, which sometimes turned into months. Her parents had even missed her high school graduation a few months prior due to work overseas.

It was gut-wrenching to see such an extroverted person left all alone, and though Siyeon seemed to brush it off most of the time, Kyungwon _knew_ it bothered her. After all, this wasn’t the first time that she had been summoned to her house just so Siyeon could spend time with someone and not be left in the vacant house.

Kyungwon sighed, resting her chin in her palm as her eyes flicked around the kitchen, watching as Siyeon moved to and fro. The constant movement tired her eyes out. It was _early_. “So… are you gonna tell me why I was called here?”

“Just gimme a second, will you? You’re so impatient sometimes.” Siyeon chided, turning and placing two empty bowls on the island tabletop. Kyungwon watched curiously, not seeing where this was going.

“Siyeon. I went to bed four hours ago. I have a right to be impatient.” she sighed, tilting her neck to the side for it to crack as she observed with hooded lids.

“Not my fault you sleep so late, and it’s not my fault I’m taking so long. My fucking parents decided to rearrange all the dishes in the kitchen right before they left and my life has been in shambles ever since.” Siyeon grumbled, opening another drawer and pulling out two spoons and slapping them rather aggressively on the table. “There we go. Now…”

The girl picked up what appeared to be a box of cereal as well as a jug of milk. She promptly put them on the table, sat in the seat across from Kyungwon, and made eye contact with her friend.

“I want you to eat cereal with me.” she declared, letting out a snort when Kyungwon made a confused face.

“Bro… what?” she laughed in disbelief as she watched Siyeon pour herself a bowl. “Is that what you called me over for?”

“Yeah. Is that a bad thing?” the girl narrowed her eyes playfully. “You’re so rude, Kyungwonnie. Can’t I eat some fuckin’ cereal without being judged?” she poured milk into the bowl and immediately plunged in without waiting for a response. Kyungwon watched with amusement and tried to ignore the heat her ears felt from hearing her nickname.

“I mean… no, you know I don’t judge or anything, but…” she tilted her head to look back into the hall. All the lights were on in the house, it seemed. Siyeon always went to bed early - way before Kyungwon most days. “Why were you awake at this time anyway?”

“Doesn’t matter. Just eat the fucking cereal, Kyungwon.” Siyeon mumbled, a frown slowly starting to form on her face. Kyungwon let out a small chuckle to try to clear the air and grabbed the box, pouring herself a bowl.

Silence fell between them as they ate their cereal. Kyungwon let out a small sigh as she remembered why she had stopped coming over as often as she used to. As much as she hated doing so, she couldn’t help but let her eyes travel upwards to her friend every few seconds.

She looked really cute today. 

Siyeon’s hair was tied up in a messy bun, and although she was wearing ugly minion pyjamas and was barefaced, Kyungwon still thought she looked beautiful.

She realized she now was just staring at her best friend, who was still eating cereal and luckily hadn’t noticed. A small blush crept up to Kyungwon’s cheeks as she cleared her throat, looking down at her bowl in a daze. 

“So… Froot Loops, huh?” she started, scooping up some in her spoon. It’ll probably grow soggy soon, she thought absentmindedly.

“Yeah. Why are you asking so many questions?” Siyeon muttered defensively, her gaze trained on her bowl. Kyungwon frowned.

“I was just curious is all. It’s not like you to call me this late at night… or early in the morning, I guess.”

“Shut up. I was reminiscing my childhood and realized I hadn’t had any in years.”

“And you wanted me to come and experience it with you?”

“Maybe I did!” Siyeon snapped suddenly, her full spoon suspended halfway towards her mouth. “Can’t I have a single morning where I eat cereal with my best friend without being nagged all the goddamn time?”

Kyungwon set her spoon back down in her bowl. “Damn, okay. Sorry,” she muttered defensively, not making eye contact. It was hard for her to understand Siyeon in most situations, this one included. Sometimes it was nearly impossible to tell what was going on in her brain. Kyungwon rubbed her hands together under the table, feeling awkward as Siyeon went back to angrily eating.

Admittedly, it had been a long time since she had the cereal as well. It had been a ritual - Kyungwon used to go to Siyeon’s house to eat Froot Loops and watch One Piece after school. It was an activity they ended up doing every day for five years, and it was only when they began to make other friends that they eventually stopped.

Kyungwon quickly ate a few spoonfuls, wanting to say something but at the same time not wanting to anger her friend any further. She didn’t know what was wrong, but hopefully, Siyeon would open up sooner or later.

When the girls were done their bowls - Siyeon opted for seconds since Kyungwon was taking so long - the older girl cleaned up the best she could and put everything away. The entire time, Siyeon was oddly quiet. She sat at the kitchen table while Kyungwon puttered, her hands clasped loosely in her lap and her neck stiff.

Kyungwon wiped her hands on her pants and took a glance at the clock on the stove. “Siyeon, it’s five in the morning and I should get back to my apartment. Are you sure you’re o-”

“Stay here,” Siyeon cut her off, her voice cracking and her head still. “Please.”

The older girl raised an eyebrow. “Uh…?”

“I’ve only been alone for the past day but I can’t fucking take it anymore.” Siyeon turned in her chair, and when Kyungwon moved closer she noticed tears threatening to fall. “It’s _so_ suffocating, Kyungwon. Please just stay here and… I don’t fucking know… just talk to me.”

_Geez._ “Of course, Siyeon,” she said, feeling dread at the thought of her best friend simply sitting alone in the house all day - no school to attend, no work to go to, no other friends. “Do you wanna talk first?”

Siyeon sniffled suddenly, reaching up and wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. “No, I fucking _don’t_.” she huffed, standing up. “Come on. ”

Kyungwon bit back a sassy comment and followed silently, leaving her keys on the table but swiping her phone as she walked by. “Leave the lights on?”

“Leave the lights on,” Siyeon confirmed, sniffling again as she continued down the hall to her room.

Siyeon’s bedroom was one of Kyungwon’s favourite rooms to be in. After her high school graduation, she had never taken down her favourite boy band posters or the glow in the dark stars stuck to the ceiling. It was oddly comforting and nostalgic.

Kyungwon watched as Siyeon turned off the overhead light but flicked the bedside lamp on instead. Her sniffling had intensified. Letting out a deep exhale, Kyungwon moved to the window situated right beside her bed and opened it, pushing the curtains aside and lifting the screen. It was still incredibly dark outside, but the sun would be rising soon.

When she turned around, Siyeon was already crawling onto her bed and was sitting atop her pile of pillows and fluffy blankets, pulling her hair out of its ponytail as she did so. She had started to wipe her eyes to the point where they were red and puffy, and her bottom lip began to tremble. She was trying _so hard_ not to cry that it made Kyungwon feel terrible for not noticing anything off about her before. 

The older girl silently moved around the bed frame, sitting on top of the covers beside her best friend.

“Did something happen?” she asked quietly, reaching up to gently cover one of Siyeon’s hands with her own. “Is there anyone I need to beat up?”

Siyeon’s reaction was instantaneous, letting out a low chuckle that quickly turned into a sob. Her hands sprung upwards to cover her face as tremors overtook her. Her already-tiny body crumpled down into itself, and she began to shake her head. “No… it’s not that,” she said in between sharp intakes of air. “I just…”

Her words turned unintelligible as more cries began to rack her body. Kyungwon was shocked. She pulled the younger girl into a tight hug, tucking her head into her neck and wrapping her arms securely around her back. Siyeon lay limp as a river of tears poured from her eyes.

For a while, they sat there, Siyeon a  
puddle in her arms as she sobbed. Kyungwon ran her fingers through her friend’s tangled hair and softly hummed to try to calm her down, although nothing seemed to be working. Siyeon _never cried_, and if she was ever upset even Kyungwon had a hard time realizing it.

It was only until Siyeon had seemingly cried her last tear that she finally calmed down, sniffling a few extra times and rubbing her nose. Kyungwon faltered in her hand movements and waited for her friend to speak.

“I’m sorry,” she mumbled into Kyungwon’s shoulder. “I didn’t mean to snot all over you.”

Kyungwon paused in her humming to let out a small laugh. “Don’t apologize. I don’t mind at all.”

Siyeon made a gagging noise and pulled back to stare Kyungwon in the face, her nose wrinkled. “No, that’s gross. Snot is gross. You don’t have to pretend you love it just to avoid upsetting me.” she said, crossing her arms and hiccuping.

“Damn, you got me.” Kyungwon smiled and watched as Siyeon tied her hair up again. “I’m just glad you stopped; if you kept going I would’ve thought you had an endless supply of snot in your system.”

“Oh, _ew_.” Siyeon groaned and flopped back on her bed, rustling the covers as she moved underneath them. “You’re so weird sometimes.”

Kyungwon smiled and shook her head, moving underneath the covers as well. The bed was warm from their bodies previously on top, and she yawned as she felt her exhaustion hit her again.

Just like that, it was quiet again. The sniffling from Siyeon was a gentle reminder that the body beside her was still awake, but Kyungwon didn’t mind. As long as Siyeon got whatever was bugging her out of her system, she was fine. Her blinking became slower, and she found herself sinking deeper into the mattress. 

From her lying position on the bed, Kyungwon could just barely see the sky outside. The dark blues of the night had started to vanish and were slowly being replaced by a bruising purple and blood red. An owl was somewhere near the window and was making its presence known by the odd noise here and there. It was soothing.

“Kyungwon?”

Kyungwon grunted in response, drifting in and out of consciousness. She forced her eyes to stay open for just a few seconds as she listened to Siyeon’s voice.

“Do you think my parents refuse to spend time with me because they regret having me?”

_Oh boy._ Kyungwon was wide awake now. “What?”

“Like… I don’t know… they always leave me alone right when I have something going on or when I ask them to stay, even for a day. I just…”

Kyungwon turned on her side so she was facing the younger girl. Siyeon did the same, and Kyungwon realized with dread that tears were forming in her eyes again. “I know I’m loud and annoying but I don’t mean to be,” she whispered, reaching up to rub furiously at her nose. “I don’t want to be a burden to them or you by being lonely but I can’t help it… sometimes I just have these nights where I can’t sleep because I’m afraid I’m gonna like…” she hiccuped, tears starting to slide down her already-puffy cheeks, “I feel like I’m gonna die alone.”

Kyungwon’s heart felt like it was being stepped on. Slowly, she reached up and held Siyeon’s cheek, wiping away one of the many tears as they began to fall.

“What? Siyeon, you’re never a burden when you text or call me. I love hearing from you and listening to you talk about your day.” she said quietly. “Your parents still love you, it’s just… they’re busy all the time is all.”

“_All the time_, Kyungwon. All the time.” Another tear trickled down her cheek and landed in Kyungwon’s cupped hand. “They’re always gone. And now that you have college friends, it makes it that much harder for me to even think that anyone wants me around anymore.”

Oh. Kyungwon had just finished her first year of college and had undoubtedly made a few friends as she went. Those people were older and much nicer than Siyeon, sure, but they weren’t as understanding or genuinely fun to be around. It stung that Siyeon even thought that Kyungwon was considering replacing her.

“Siyeon, you’ve always been my #1 person,” Kyungwon said firmly, staring in those watery dark eyes that she _loved so much_ as intensely as she could. “Until the day we die, I want that to stay the same.”

Siyeon let out a gummy smile, lips trembling. “Same for me. I want us to be each other’s #1 fans.” she giggled, her tears bunching up in the corners of her eyes. “That makes me happy, Kyungwonnie.”

Kyungwon gave a soft reassuring smile and tried to dry off Siyeon’s face with the blanket, dabbing lightly at her cheeks and smoothing it out over her chin. “I’m always here for you, Siyeon. No matter how many other friends you and I may have, you will always be the person I care about the most.”

Siyeon nuzzled her face into Kyungwon’s hand affectionately and then shifted onto her back again. “Yeah. I care about you the most. Fuck my parents.”

Kyungwon smacked her arm lightly but didn’t say anything, deep in thought as she lay on her back as well. Something had been nagging at the back of her head for a few weeks now, and now was as good a time as any to mention it. She grimaced as she thought over her words and how her best friend would react but ultimately decided to just bite the bullet and say it. _She’s already cried twice, nothing worse can happen. _

“Have you ever thought about getting a dog?” Kyungwon said, staring up at the stars on the ceiling.

Siyeon let out a scoff. “What are you saying?”

“Well,” Kyungwon started, “I already have a job, and I’m going to go back to college soon. I don’t know how reliable I’ll be when it comes to visiting at the drop of a hat. I just think…” she exhaled softly, clasping her hands over her stomach, “I think you need to find something else that can keep you company in times like this.”

She was quiet. “Oh.”

“Not that I don’t want to visit you at all or anything,” Kyungwon quickly sat up as she recalled her previous words, panicking at how poorly she phrased that, “I just don’t think that I’ll be able to leave in the middle of the week for a road trip or wake up at three in the morning to go to Walmart with you as often anymore, and I know it really sucks but I need to start earning more money now that I’m living on my own and working towards my degree and… and…” she faltered, looking away. She’d said too much. “Yeah,” she concluded.

A soft giggle. Siyeon sat up to face her, shaking her head slowly. “No, I understand what you mean. Don’t worry, Kyungwon.” the girl reached out, taking one of Kyungwon’s hands and covering it with both of hers. “I need to learn how to deal with being alone, anyway.”

Kyungwon sighed in relief that she understood. “Well… I don’t necessarily think it’s fair for your parents to leave you alone all the time anyway, but… you know, mom always tells me that one of the most important parts of becoming an adult is differentiating being alone and being lonely.”

“What the fuck does that mean?” Siyeon wrinkled her nose, dropping Kyungwon’s hand. “Don’t get all wordy on me, you know better than anyone that I almost failed English. Tell me again but in the simpler version.”

Trying to avoid looking directly in her eyes in fear of accidentally saying something even more embarrassing, Kyungwon smiled and looked at their brushing fingers. “I just meant that there can be times where you allow yourself to be happy when you’re alone or… not in the presence of other humans. Like when you’re reading or doing laundry.”

Siyeon snorted. “No one that was born after 1980 is happy when doing laundry.”

“Shut _up_,” Kyungwon lightly hit her shoulder, ignoring her when she let out a whine, “You know what I mean.”

“Yeah, yeah, it’s all a part of growing up. The bullshit that my counsellor used to tell me.” Siyeon flopped onto her back rather dramatically and let out a sigh. “Whatever.”

Silence. Siyeon tucked her head in between two pillows. Kyungwon watched as she closed her eyes.

“Siyeon?”

“Yeah?”

“Are you going to sleep?”

“I was trying to, but you kinda woke me up again.”

“Oh. Sorry,” Kyungwon cracked her neck, reaching over to her phone on the bedside table. “I’m gonna set an alarm so I don’t stay here too long.”

Siyeon let out a whine. “Why can’t you just try to sleep in for once? It’s great, believe me.”

Having set an alarm for 9, Kyungwon tossed her phone back and returned to her position, taking the gamble to cuddle a little closer and rested a hand on her waist. “If I sleep for too long then my entire day feels off,” she said softly, stilling as one of Siyeon’s legs was tossed on top of her own, “Besides… if I don’t go back to walk Kongie, she’ll track me down and strangle me.”

Siyeon let out a soft chuckle, nuzzling her head closer. Their foreheads bumped together. Kyungwon found it increasingly hard to breathe. “That’s funny,” the younger girl mumbled, her speech slurred. “You’re the funniest person I know, Kyungwonnie.”

Kyungwon let out a sigh and reached up with her unoccupied hand, stroking the girl's cheek with her thumb. “Sure I am, Siyeon,” she whispered, watching as her long eyelashes slowly fluttered shut. Her own exhaustion was coming back to her, and soon she felt her hand drop as sleep overtook her.

~~~

The sound of her annoying-ass alarm woke Kyungwon up with a jolt. She reached out blindly, grasping for her phone, but quickly discovered her arm couldn't move. In fact, her entire body couldn't move. Siyeon had shifted substantially in the few hours that they slept and had completely transferred her body practically on top of Kyungwon. Her head lay tucked nicely in the crook of her neck, and both of Siyeon’s legs were thrown either under or on top of Kyungwon’s legs. _She does this on purpose, I swear._

The sun was now blazing high in the sky, shining through the open window and making Kyungwon’s eyes burn. Even though one of them had seemingly kicked the blankets off the bed at some point, Kyungwon still felt _hot._ Uncomfortably so. She felt like she was going to break out in a sweat anytime soon, and it surely didn’t help that Siyeon’s eyelashes were tickling her neck and her hands kept squeezing her own tighter and _holy shit is she snoring? That’s so goddamn cute._

The cool breeze from outside did next to nothing to soothe the burn that grew on Kyungwon’s cheeks. She felt comfort in knowing that Siyeon was a heavy sleeper as her face was nearing dangerous shades of red. Swallowing thickly, Kyungwon cursed at herself and promptly shoved Siyeon’s head off, untangling their fingers so she could grasp desperately in the direction of her beeping phone.

“Wh... Ow!” Siyeon complained, her head now laying at a weird angle on the bed. “What the hell…”

Kyungwon shut off her alarm and threw her head back on a pillow, staring at the bright blue sky outside. “Good morning,” she said dryly, still trying to wake up fully.

“Morning. My chest fucking hurts.” Siyeon grumbled, sitting up and rubbing at her eyes. Her hair had formed a ball of tangles in the back from when she slept. Kyungwon found it oddly endearing.

“Well, you _were_ crying a lot just a few hours ago… that could be why.” Kyungwon let out a large yawn and stretched, narrowly avoiding accidentally punching Siyeon in the face from the direction her fists flew.

Siyeon let out a huff and pushed herself off the bed. “Yeah, no shit, Sherlock.” she wandered to her closet and pulled it open. Kyungwon tried her hardest to not watch but couldn’t help it as her best friend stripped herself of her minion shirt and threw on a puffy sweater instead. “I’m gonna go make some motherfucking hot chocolate and then you can depart from my humble abode,” she said, waving her hand as she left her room. Kyungwon watched her go quietly before flopping back down on the bed, her heart starting its usual race.

It was getting harder and harder for Kyungwon to hold in all these feelings. The warmth she felt in her chest when they lay on the bed together, the fuzziness that clouded her brain when she hears her loud-ass laugh, the twisting feeling in her stomach when she daydreams about choosing to just shut her stupid rambles off with a kiss---

She shook her head and opened her eyes. Her breathing had gotten heavier. She put a hand over her chest, feeling her heartbeat hammer against her palm.

These feelings were not normal when thinking about a best friend. There was, however, no denying them now. Kyungwon was in too deep.

“Hey, what the hell are you doing?” came an oh-so-familiar voice, and Kyungwon tilted her head to see the girl of the hour standing in the doorway. Two mugs of what she recognized to be hot chocolate were hooked on her fingers. “You looked like you were seizing or some shit.”

Kyungwon made a face at her best friend as she sat up to grab one of the mugs from her hands. “I was just in deep thought, but if I look like I’m _seizing_, I’ll make sure to only critically think when I know no one will disturb me.”

Siyeon let out a snort, sitting beside her on the bed. “I’m surprised you actually _have_ deep thought processes. You know, sometimes I like to think I’m the smart one out of the two of us - like if you’re Patrick and I’m Spongebob. That kinda thing.”

“You’re so mean to me, I’m surprised I haven’t gone home already. Besides, I graduated before you, so I’m smarter.” Kyungwon rolls her eyes, earning a slap to the arm from Siyeon.

“I’m ignoring that last part. But… Kyungwon, isn’t it obvious?” Siyeon snickered, moving closer and hooking her arm into Kyungwon’s closest one. She rested her head on her shoulder, snuggling in her side as deep as she could with the two full mugs of coffee being present. “You stay with me all the time ‘cause you love me.”

Even though the simple statement was meant as a joke, Kyungwon couldn’t help but feel a rush of heat to her ears accompanied by the recognizable flutter in her stomach. “Yeah, whatever, dumbass,” she huffed, shifting so she was a little more comfortable. “Just shut up and drink your hot chocolate.”

The younger girl let out a giggle and snuggled deeper into her side. “Nah, I think I’m gonna go back to sleep right here. Goodnight, and…” her voice got quieter as she became sleepier, making Kyungwon strain her ears to hear. “... Thank you for this morning.”

Soft snores soon followed her statement, and Kyungwon feared that she was going to end up sitting motionless on the bed for another hour. The mug of hot chocolate was still held tightly in her hand, and Kyungwon let out a quiet sigh. Yeah, she’d do anything for her best friend. Even though it was silently killing her to not say anything, she couldn’t resist wanting to keep everything the way it was. Change was a scary concept to her, and she didn’t want to risk making anything weird between them. So, even though Kang Kyungwon was _indeed_ in love with Park Siyeon, being friends, for now, was perfect for her.

**Author's Note:**

> First off, thank you so much to @yoohyeonsteppy on Twitter for being my right hand man and telling me when to separate into paragraphs and just overall proofing lol 
> 
> Second, I have more Pristin AUs on my Twitter @egirlroa if you wanna check them out!!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
